


Numb

by guskakise



Category: Akagami no Shirayuki-Hime, Snow White with the Red Hair
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut, i don’t know how to tag lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guskakise/pseuds/guskakise
Summary: Kiki had alway felt somewhat numb. It was like she had emotions, but they were watered down. She could be happy, but she wasn’t. She could be upset, but she wasn't that either. She was just... Kiki.Until Mitsuhide came into her life





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> Lemons are fun.

Kiki had alway felt somewhat numb. It was like she had emotions, but they were watered down. She could be happy, but she wasn’t. She could be upset, but she wasn't that either. She was just... Kiki.  
Until Mitsuhide came into her life.  
Living in the Serian house was cushy but difficult in it's own ways, she grew up with a strict cold-hearted mother and many other nobles who expected her to always be mature for her age. She had learned from a young age to take almost nothing personally, and to hide what she was feeling as not to embarrass herself or her family, and just to protect herself in general. That being said, she was guarded in more ways than one when she joined another knight along side His Highness, Prince Zen. Sure, her partner, Mitsuhide Lowen was attractive. But who cares? A lot of men are. His anxious behavior and overbearing clinginess balanced out his charms, so there was no reason for her to fall. She did however have a mass respect for his swordsmanship. He was skilled and could put up a great challenge for Kiki.  
But that was all.  
Just respect.  
... Until he they just had to become close.  
Yes, after four long years of knowing each other, they had gotten to know each other quite a bit, maybe a little too well.  
They knew each other's strengths, but more importantly each other's weaknesses. Mitsuhide could now read Kiki's dull expressions as actual emotions, and Kiki could now look through Mitsuhide's nerves and see through his eyes. She saw things that she knew only him and the ones close to him could see, and Kiki pleasured in the fact that she was one of the few of them, and possibly the one closest to him. And when you're stuck with a person for five years the way they were, you either do two things: You grow horribly sick of them, never wanting to see them again.  
Or you fall in love with them.  
Mitsuhide figured Kiki felt the first option, but he knew he felt the later.  
Kiki knew what she felt too.  
But she wouldn't say, no.  
She couldn't say a word about that and just give up her emotionless reputation that she had built her whole life.  
But that night. The one night they ran into each other nonchalantly in the hallway, about to go to bed. Wearing nothing but pajamas. She just couldn't take it anymore. Running to his room.  
Eyes meeting,  
Hands fitting,  
Feet touching,  
Hearts pounding.  
Kiki's right foot stood on Mitsuhide's, trying to boost herself up closer to match his height. One hand had his fingers interlocked in hers, the other intertwined with her hair. He removed his eyes from hers as his lips went to her ear.  
"...Kiki." He whispered.  
She hummed as she shut her eyes, trying to keep balance on her foot by grasping his shoulder tightly.  
He moved behind and below her ear to her neck, where he kissed her fiercely. Her grip on his hand and shoulder tightened as she tried not to make her desperation vocal, still trying to make him wait to get true noises out of her. She let go of him and stepped off his foot, which he gave a light sigh of relief in response. She looked him in the eye as her hands reached up to his face, holding it gently.  
"I love you."  
She spoke, no longer whispering, but in a clear and strong declaration.  
If he was going to be honest, Mitsuhide figured he'd be the first to say it. But it seems she beat him to it.  
He didn't mind though.  
"I love you too."  
He murmured, his lips gravitating to his partner's mouth, kissing it slowly. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her into a deeper kiss. Once they departed for air Mitsuhide signaled, asking Kiki for permission. Once she gave the green light, he dove back into the kiss and his hands went to her chest to start pulling up her top. They parted again so she could pull it up fully, while Mitsuhide began to remove his own. Them both half naked, Kiki grabbed Mitsuhide again and swung him to the wall, taking his lips roughly. His hands smoothed the shape of her body, enjoying every light curve and swoop of her skin. She felt more breathless the higher his hands went, barely grazing her chest. His hands shifted to his pants, now trying to remove the light leggings meant for sleeping.  
He tripped a bit trying to get them off, which made Kiki smile. No matter how intimate or intense the situation, Mitsuhide would still always be his clumsy, dorky self. She was surprised though. Once he was done, he took control once more. Holding her bare hip, he twisted and turned with her until they fell atop his bed. Laying on their sides, Mitsuhide laid kisses and love marks on Kiki's upper half as she pushed down her own trousers. She threw them to the side and jumped, pushing her partner down and laying atop his chest, taking back control, which she rightfully owned. He gave a light gasp as she moved down, pulling down his shorts along with her. He grunted as his groin moved against her stomach and leg when she moved back up. Her eyes pierced into his as her hands were placed firmly on his chest. She began to suck on his neck roughly as his hands returned to her hips to pull down her final garments, them finally being fully exposed to each other.  
They knew about each other's strengths and weaknesses, now they'd learn about each other's anatomy.  
Kiki gasped deeply while Mitsuhide flipped her over, her head going to the head of the bed and hitting it slightly.  
"Ow." She let out.  
His hands went up frantically as he squirmed. "Sorry, sorry! Are you okay? How's your head?"  
She sighed and grasped his shoulder firmly, pulling him desperately forward. "I'm fine. Continue."  
Mitsuhide snapped out of his nerve and went back in for her, doing a surprisingly well job at dominating her. She usually didn't like being bottom, she preferred having control. But she figured she'd go submissive just this once because it was their first time.  
Her hand grazed his back as he kissed her neck down to her collarbone, then to her chest, taking her right breast in his hand and sucking it lightly. She wanted to moan badly, but she wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. Not yet.  
He still quivered, feeling her heavy breathing on his neck once he had returned to face her eye-level. He then grabbed the blanket on the ground next to him— the one he had forgot to place on the bed that morning, and swung it over them, making the body heat even hotter. He looked at her once more for permission and she tightened her arms around his neck in response, signaling for him to take her.  
He positioned himself, and entered her slowly. She finally gave in and spoke out his name in a gasp.  
He buckled his hips, almost pulling out before pushing back in, still trying to remain gentle for her.  
She shifted in a way that made it obvious that she was uncomfortable, and he immediately froze. "Uh," He grunted out. "Is it okay? Are you in pain? It's okay if we need to sto—"  
Her right hand swung down from his neck to his face, and looked him dead in the eye. "Continue."  
Mitsuhide nodded, and pushed himself all the way inside her, them both moaning each other's names in harmony along with the sound of skin slapping against skin. Kiki's toes curled as Mitsuhide's face buried itself in the crook of her neck. His arms wrapped back and around coming up from her shoulders to get the best angle.  
She no longer felt numb.  
Mitsuhide had started that long ago, maybe even the day they met.  
He had melted away her wall, but to him only. He melted her in more ways then one that night. Her pride, her heart, and her body.  
She could feel things. She could feel him. His body against hers, and his heart beating, pressed against her chest. She felt not only his body, but his presence.  
His love, and his passion as they came together.  
Numbness was a feeling she could no longer remember.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry you had to read that.


End file.
